


Chance Encounter

by rcmbelle



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anidala deserved better, F/M, The clone wars season seven rewrite in a way, what if
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: “Ahsoka!” Anakin exclaimed.“Anakin, I’m sorry. Maul left Mandalore, Anakin. He escaped.” Ahsoka began. “He’s told me that Sidious has been using you and Maul wants to kill you, so you don’t become his new apprentice.”Anakin sank down on Padmé’s sofa, confused. “Slow down Ahsoka. What are you saying? Sidious as in the Sith Lord?”“Yes Anakin. Maul wanted to use Obi-Wan to lure you to Mandalore so he could kill you. But something came up... he said he had a new plan in place.”
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA The new clone wars episode inspired me to change it up a bit. I hope you all enjoy. As always, be nice!

Each daily rotation was starting to blend into the next daily rotation. The holonews was repetitive, saying that the war is almost over. Padmé Amidala turned it off constantly. The war had been almost over for _months_ which only made her anger more intense. Why had the war gone on for as long as it has? The Jedi, and their clone troops, were being pulled thin. It was only a matter of time before they fall. And of course, Padmé missed her Jedi husband with every breath she took.

  
Standing up off her sofa, she made her way to the veranda, and leaned her arms against it. Her eyes danced across the ever-alive planet, watching as speeders made their way to and from buildings that were tall enough that Padmé couldn’t see the tops of, even at her high-altitude apartment complex. Padmé glanced up towards the darkening sky and wondered what it would be like to see stars on Coruscant. It was always nearly impossible, with the planet never going to sleep. It was always awake with humans and other species doing whatever they wanted.

  
Padmé didn’t blame them. How long had she wanted to do something she wanted?

  
‘ _When the war is over_ ’ Anakin had said. But when will it ever be over? Will it ever be over?

  
Her eyes finally came to rest against the senate building. It’s domed top creating a break in the skyline. Her thoughts drifted to Palpatine, about how he had extended his term with no care to the people, he did it for himself. She was reminded of her two terms as Queen of Naboo, and when her people wanted to re-elect her, she gratefully declined. It had been the right thing to do.  
Her thoughts turned to yet anger again. How many times had she and other senators tried to get Palpatine to end the war peacefully? It had been almost three years of never ceasing fighting. Many lives had been lost.

  
‘ _That’s what they were created for_ ,’ is what Palpatine said about the Clones. It made Padmé’s blood boil.

  
She was drawn out of her thoughts with a soft kick from her stomach, and then another, and she couldn’t help but to smile. Yet another reason she hoped Anakin would return soon and the war would end.

  
Yes, Padmé was pregnant. She found out shortly after Anakin left to the outer rim. It about destroyed her inside, keeping their marriage a secret was hard enough, but now having to hide a pregnancy as well? They had always been careful when he was home, but she knew this child had been conceived on Naboo, when they both had two weeks off. It had been a wonderful time, not worrying about when he would come home to her, that they just forget everything and everyone, and had instead focused on the love they had for each other. She blushes at the memory and pressed a hand against her growing stomach.

  
_five months_

  
Five long months without him by her side. Laughing at his stupid jokes. Dinners with Ahsoka on occasion. She missed it all so much.

  
How would this baby change their lives? She wasn’t sure it would be good. Of course, growing up Padmé pictured a large family running around her, a husband at her side, growing old and gray together. She never thought she would marry a Jedi of all people; of course, Padmé never took the easy path.

  
However, loving Anakin was the easiest thing that came to her. It was easy as breathing, she smiled to herself, most days.

  
Anakin Skywalker was stubborn. But he was also kind. He gave with his entire heart and always put others before himself. He sometimes made rash decisions leading to rash outcomes, but Padmé loved him, flaws and all. His flaws made him human. She didn’t care that he was a Jedi. He was her Ani, and she was his Padmé.

  
A beeping sound came from her holo and she gingerly stepped back over to it, pressing the button to turn it back on.

  
_“Breaking news to report: General Grievous has attacked Coruscant and kidnapped the Supreme Chancellor. Jedi generals Anakin Skywalker, The Hero with No Fear and General Kenobi have been dispatched to bring the Chancellor home.”_

  
Padmé felt her heart hammer in her chest. She swore anyone in hearing distance could hear how fast her heart was beating. Terror seeped through her blood, sending a shiver throughout her body. Slowly making her way back to the veranda, lifting her head to the sky. She could see the gunships as they flew into the space above Coruscant and wished with all her heart that Anakin and Obi-Wan would make it back safely.

  
Her body tensed. Someone was in the apartment with her, and she didn’t like how it made it her feel. Padmé was usually smart about knowing when she was alone. Her hand flew to her waist where she usually kept her blaster but remembered at the last moment that she had left it on the table.

  
“Sleep.” A dark mysterious voice said behind her, and she felt a hand against her head. Padmé fought with all her might, but she wasn’t strong enough to keep fighting for long. She fell backwards into the home invaders arms, her eyes closing.

  
-  
  


Rescuing the chancellor had been a piece of cake. To Anakin at least. If someone had asked Obi-Wan however, he would say that it was difficult and time consuming.

  
Anakin smiled, a fake smile that he learned how to do through Padmé’s teachings as a politician. It helped him get through some tough political meetings with the press (which, to be honestly, he rarely met with the press. He hated mixing his Jedi status with anything political. He only liked two politicians.)

  
The press holorecorded him and asked him a million questions but he waved them off with a “Just doing my duty as a Jedi.” He made his way over to the growing group of senators and his eyes flicked through each of them, fighting with each death to keep his fake smile from turning into a frown.

  
W _here is she? She’s not here. Is she okay? What happened..._

  
He fought through his thoughts as he felt Obi-Wan fall into step besides him. “The council would like to meet with us to debrief on the outer rim sieges.”

  
Anakin simply nodded, but he couldn’t get the feeling to go away. Padmé should be here. Why isn’t she here?

  
He jumped when Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder. “You seem distant, Anakin. Is something bothering you?”

  
Anakin forced the fake smile back onto his face. “I’m fine, Master. But could you do me a favor and cover for me? There’s something that requires my attention.”

  
Obi-Wan gave him a look, and he could swear he heard him say under his breath “ _or someone.”_ But Anakin ignored it.

  
He heard a soft whirring sound behind him and turned to see his trusty little droid, Artoo, rolling towards him. He walked away from Obi-Wan without waiting for a response. He kept checking his comlink. Wouldn’t she have commed him to let him know something came up? That she couldn’t be here to meet him? Kriff, it had been months since Anakin could hold her in his arms and not have to worry if she was okay. The outer rim siege had taken its toll on him, constantly fighting against the seppies, killing Trench, destroying he didn’t even know how many droids. It wasn’t all bad. Finding Echo, and knowing he was alive out there was one good thing. But all he really wanted was to feel Padmé’s soft skin against his. Force, he missed her so much. Being surrounded by his men was usually nice and fun, they all shared jokes and played games at nights when they were free from the fighting for a few hours. But nothing compared to sitting at home, Padmé next to him, her soft voice saying his name. He had decided long ago that her voice was the most beautiful sound in the entire galaxy.

  
It didn’t make the sinking feeling in his gut any less when he thought of her. It only grew. It took everything in Anakin to not use his Jedi speed and run to her senate apartment. He hopped into a speeder (he’d return it to the owner later) and sped to her apartment. It had been their home ever since they got married and it was the only place Anakin wanted to be when he was on Coruscant.  
He had heard the constant reminder “no attachments” but he just couldn’t give them up. He wouldn’t. He had lived nine years without the Jedi, and he had been fine with the attachments he had. His mom. His friends. He had even cared for the droid he made for his mom. Nine years of life with attachments, and the Jedi just expected for him to give them up?

  
He wouldn’t.

  
He didn’t. Not a day went by that he didn’t think about Padmé. When they reunited, he was sure his life would never be the same, and it wasn’t. Marrying her was the best thing that ever happened to him. It made everything worth it. To feel her soft lips against his own, her deep brown eyes looking into his blue ones. She was the single most important living person in his world.

  
And then he was assigned an annoying, snippy Padawan that turned out to be one of his best friends. A Padawan of his own, someone who he could teach. That would look up to him. Being her master had been full filling. And yet he never thought of one day sending her off on her own. Of letting her go. Would she ever be ready? He knew she would’ve been more than ready, if she hadn’t been tossed aside by the Jedi, her family. It drove him insane. Ahsoka trusted the Jedi, she followed every rule, and they go and toss her out? Willingly send her to her death because of a crime everyone knew she didn’t commit. He shook off the anger as he made his way into Padmé’s apartment.

  
Something felt wrong, very wrong. Anakin could feel it in the force. Something dark and angry and full of hatred... the dark side.

  
“Padmé?” Anakin called his wife’s name, and felt a cool shiver run through his body. “Come on, Padmé...” he whispered out. Surely there must be a sign of her here...

  
He saw her blaster sitting on the table next to her sofa, her comm open and playing the news. Odd, she never usually left her comm on. Something was terribly wrong. Anakin glanced down at his own comlink, seeing it blinking. He quickly turned it on, seeing his former Padawan.

  
“Ahsoka!” Anakin exclaimed.

  
“Anakin, I’m sorry. Maul left Mandalore, Anakin. He escaped.” Ahsoka began. “He’s told me that Sidious has been using you and Maul wants to kill you, so you don’t become his new apprentice.”

  
Anakin sank down on Padmé’s sofa, confused. “Slow down Ahsoka. What are you saying? Sidious as in the Sith Lord?”

  
“Yes Anakin. Maul wanted to use Obi-Wan to lure you to Mandalore so he could kill you. But something came up... he said he had a new plan in place.”

  
“Padmé...” Anakin whispered out her name. “I think Maul took Padmé.” He swallowed, anger boiling through his body. “He wants to kill me? Let him try. I won’t let him hurt Padmé.” He bawled his flesh hand into a fist at his side.

“Do you have any idea of where Maul would go?” He asked next. He watched the hologram of Ahsoka shake her head.

“He could come back to Mandalore. Or another planet close by. I’ll have Bo-Katan start her search up again for him immediately. We’ll find Padmé, Anakin. Don’t worry.”

  
He watched as she faded out as the call ended. Throwing his comlink across the room, and as it shattered, he let out an anger filled scream. Maul would die at his hands. He would make sure of it. He wouldn’t let anything happen to Padmé.

  
-

  
The Temple used to be a calming place, but now it was full of mistrust. Anakin walked up the long and many steps towards the entrance and ran to where he knew the debrief was happening. He saw as Jedi were leaving and figured he just missed the whole thing.

  
“Sorry I’m late Master.” He greeted Obi-Wan. “But something has come up.”

  
Anakin could see as Obi-Wan turned to regard him and watched as shock crossed his face. “I can sense you’re extremely angry and tense, Anakin. Probably the whole temple can.”

  
Anakin crosses his arms over his chest and let out a breath. “I’m leaving the Jedi order, Obi-Wan. It’s time. Padmé has gone missing and I’m most likely sure that Maul kidnapped her, and I can’t do anything about it being here.”

  
Obi-Wan rested his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “You are the only person who can chose your path, Anakin. If the force is telling you to leave, then leave you must.”

  
“I feel it’s time.” Anakin said carefully. “I appreciate everything you’ve taught me, Obi-Wan, but I can’t trust the council anymore. Not after what they’ve done to Ahsoka. What they’ve done to me.”

  
“Leave, Ahsoka chose to do. Tell me Young Skywalker, leaving is your choice as well hmm?”

  
Anakin jumped. He hadn’t even noticed master Yoda enter the room.

  
“Master Yoda- I-

”  
“Reasons for leaving we shall discuss at a later time. Choose you must. Stay or go. Decide now you must.”

  
“Then if I have to decide now my answer is yes. I am leaving, Master Yoda.” Anakin stood straighter. He felt strongly about this decision. “Someone close to me is danger and I feel it is necessary for me to leave in order to find her.”

  
“Danger, you speak of?” Yoda questioned. “Elaborate, you must, young Skywalker.”

  
Anakin took a deep breath. “I fear that Senator Amidala has been captured by the former Sith apprentice Darth Maul. I knew I would be torn between my duties to continue to be a Jedi General for the Republic and my duties to Padmé. And Padmé will always come first. I know as a Jedi we are forbidden to have attachments but Master Yoda, I will not apologize for my attachments. To my attachment to Padmé-”

  
“Speak more you don’t have to, Young Skywalker.” Yoda held up a three clawed hand. “Focus we must on finding Maul.” A soft tapping sound echoed around the room as he made his way towards Anakin.

  
“And Padmé.” Anakin reiterates.

  
“Find Maul, we will, find him and we will find Senator Amidala.”

  
Anakin inclines his head. He reaches down for to hand his lightsaber to Yoda, but again, Yoda holds out a hand. “Keep it, you must. If we find Maul, need it you will.”

  
“Thank you, Master Yoda.” Anakin dropped his hand. “We must find Maul quickly. My wife-”

  
“Did you just say ‘wife’?” Obi-Wan asks visibly stunned.

  
Anakin stutters and pales slightly. _Oops_. “Yes. We are married. Have been for years.”

  
“Worry about this later, we must.” Yoda replied. “Focus we must on finding Maul.”

  
“Yes, Master Yoda.” Anakin said, and started to make his exit out of the temple. He needed to get in contact with Ahsoka and see if she found Maul.

  
“Anakin wait.”

  
Anakin lifted his head and turned back to his old master. “If you’re going to lecture me, Obi-Wan, it can wait until after we kill Maul and save Padmé’s life.”

  
Anakin stares intently at Obi-Wan, pleading with him with his eyes. Obi-Wan lets out a resigned sigh and holds up his hands. “Anakin, do you believe me to be blind?” His old master’s words shocked Anakin.

  
“You knew?”

  
“Anakin, pretty much everyone in the galaxy knew there was something going on between you and Senator Amidala. I just didn’t know how deep it went. Neither of you are subtle.”

  
Anakin scratches the back of his head and let out a breath. “She loves me because I’m me, Obi-Wan. She loves me and I love her, and nothing would ever come between that. Which is why I must find her. I can’t lose her, master. Please help me find her. Not as a Jedi but as my friend.” Anakin stares intently at his former master, his eyes pleading with him.

  
Obi-Wan nods his head. “You forget Anakin, that she is my friend as well. I will help you find her.”

  
Anakin closes his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ahsoka said that Maul escaped after learning vital information. Which is why I believe he kidnapped Padmé. Where would he go?”

  
“Clearly, he’s after you, Anakin. Where would he take Padmé? He wants to lure you out...”

  
“Would he take Padmé to Naboo? Where this all started?” Anakin cuts him off, feeling the force leading him towards his favorite planet. His hands clenched at his sides, aching to get onto a ship and to get to Naboo.

  
“Is that what the force is telling you?” Obj-wan questioned.

  
Anakin nodded. “I believe the force is leading me towards Naboo.” He said, his voice strong.

Obi-wan nodded, leading him towards the hanger. “Then Naboo is our destination.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience! To be honest I have re written this chapter at least four times. I really struggled with writing Maul, so if you guys have any suggestions or anything, please let me know! I love reading your comments. <3

Ahsoka Tano could feel the weight of Anakin’s anxiety and stress as he spoke to her. Obi-wan had cut in, saying to contact him if she ran into any trouble, and as Ahsoka asked why, Anakin rubbed the back of his head and told her he had kind of broke his comm? Ahsoka had rolled her eyes, terminating the signal as she turned to face Rex.

“Anakin thinks that Maul is on Naboo.” Ahsoka said shutting down the comm after Anakin had brought her up to speed. “Is there any way we could have your help saving the Senator?” Ahsoka asked Bo-Katan. The red headed Mandalorian paused for a couple of seconds. “You helped us free Mandalore, but as long as Maul lives, he will always be a threat to us. We will help you.” She paused for a second, before continuing; “Padmé was a close friend to my sister and to Mandalore. My sister would want us to help you.”

  
“We will help you as well, commander.” Rex added. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. “Well, I know that.” She nudged his shoulder with her elbow. “and you’re the commander now, Rex. Remember?”

“You’ll always be a commander to us, Ahsoka.” Rex shrugged. “The general said Naboo, right? Well then let’s go save the Senator.”

  
Ahsoka agreed and they made their way to their ship. Her thoughts became clouded. Why hadn’t she been able to stop Maul? If she had, Padmé would be safe and wouldn’t need saving. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka forced herself to become calm. Maul was leading them to him. It would be downfall. He wanted Anakin to fight him; and while he was fighting Maul, Padmé would escape with Ahsoka.

  
Ahsoka understood how close Anakin was to Padmé. He was never subtle, and to be honest, neither was Senator Amidala. On missions they always stood too close to each other, acted as if they were the only ones there. Ahsoka could feel through the force how deeply Anakin cared for Padmé, and Ahsoka didn’t mind. She knew how hard Anakin worked and how great a Jedi he was. It shouldn’t matter if he was with Padmé or not. He was always happy around Padmé, and always in a good mood. Ahsoka preferred him in a good mood compared to his darker days.

  
Ahsoka glanced towards Rex who looked back at her and inclined his head. They both knew they were walking into a trap. She could sense it through the force She may not be a Jedi anymore, but that didn’t mean she could just throw the force away. It would always be calling out to her, leading her where she needed to go. She trusted the force to guide her. It hadn’t failed her yet. Sure, her path may have been rocky, but it was her path. Now Ahsoka needed to focus on freeing Padmé from Maul’s grasp before it was too late. She focuses on setting the coordinates to Naboo, making sure that everyone was on board.

  
“The republic warship. Is it ready for us?” Ahsoka asked. Rex nodded. “Sure is. Load her up boys!” He exclaimed.

  
Once securely onboard the warship, Ahsoka made her way to the control room, looking out into the never-ending cycles of hyperspace.

“Hang on, Padmé. We’re coming for you.”

  
Everything would be fine once they reached Naboo, it had to be.

  
-  
Darkness washed over Padmé’s senses as she tried to awaken. Her head was throbbing, and she felt nauseous. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball, her fingers clenched into fists. Finally, what felt like a lifetime later, she opened her eyes into slits. The light was blinding, and she forced them shut once again.

  
“At last you awaken, Amidala. Truthfully, I never thought our paths would cross again, but it appears fate has brought us back together.”

  
Padmé felt her blood run cold at this stranger’s tone. She had never heard his voice before, but apparently, he knew her and remembered her. Padmé had to be stronger than this. She knew she was. Forcing herself to open her eyes fully, she sat up, trying not to vomit from the queasy feeling that flowed through her. Her vision was hazy but tried to focus on the figure in front of her. Her eyes narrowed and then instantly widened as she realized who it was.

  
“Darth Maul?” She blinked her eyes. She had heard that he was alive, after Obi-Wan had sliced him clean in half. She glanced down at his legs- or, where his legs used to be. Long robotic mechanical legs were now in their place. “It seems you cannot stay dead.” She spat out, shaking her head with a scowl crossing her face.

  
“I could say the same about you. I’ve been told of the countless times you have almost lost your life.”

  
Her vision was clearing up now, and she could really get a good look at him. He was standing in front of her. Not really threatening, more imposing upon her. He was standing straight up, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at her.

  
“Why did you kidnap me?” She asks.

  
He sank down to her level, as she was on the floor. Her hands weren’t even in cuffs. It appeared she was free... but she knew better than to try and leave.

  
“All in due time, Amidala. You’ll get your answers.” He peered closer at her, as if looking straight through her. Padmé felt a shiver course through her. She didn’t like how he made her feel. It was silent between them for a few moments before he continued. He reached out, grasping her chin between his forefinger and thumb. “I wonder why Skywalker chose you.”

  
She blinked rapidly at him, her eyes widening in shock.

  
“Oh, don’t be surprised. Those children of yours sing loudly in the force. There’s no doubt they are Skywalker’s children.”

  
Her eyes remained wide. Did he say… “What do you mean by children? I’m only having one-”

  
“You didn’t know? A shame.” Maul stood up once again. He walked over to a large transparisteel window, gazing out of it.

  
Suddenly it hit Padmé where he had taken her. “Why... why Naboo?”

  
“Do you not remember, Amidala? You were the Queen when my old master’s plan was set into motion.”

  
She lowers her gaze to the ground. She tried to figure out where exactly she was. It was the middle of the night, she could tell that much by the moonlight filtering through the window, and they were also inside of the throne room. “Where are the guards? The Queen? What did you do to them?” She questioned.

  
“My followers took care of them. Don’t worry, they didn’t touch your precious Queen. She’s safe... for now.”

  
Padme’s heart thudded in her chest. What did he want from her? “Am I your prisoner, or...” she didn’t trust herself to stand, so she sat higher, her hands laying protectively over her stomach.

  
Maul looked like he was contemplating his answer, before replying; “I haven’t decided yet. You see, I want Sidious to fall as much as your precious Jedi friends.” He snickered, shaking his head. “I wanted to kill Skywalker. Kill him, and Sidious’ plan is ruined. But then...” he glanced toward her, before lowering his eyes to her stomach. Padmé felt her blood run cold. “He never told me the full plan when I was his apprentice. But when I investigated that Clone’s mind... Rex, is it? I saw everything, including you, Amidala.”

  
Padmé narrowed her eyes. What did he do to Rex? He was not only Anakin’s Captain, but a dear friend.

  
“He’s fine, for now. don’t you worry.” Maul laughed.

  
“What you’re saying isn’t making any sense.” Padmé shakes her head. “What do you want with Anakin?”

  
“It will make sense. Soon, very soon...” Maul’s face became clouded for a moment. Padmé didn’t like the silence. “Skywalker is here.” He grinned widely. “Now do I kill him or have him join me in order to save you...” he smirked and walked over towards the entrance to the throne room.

  
Padmé lifted her head, and finally found her strength to stand. She stumbled for a moment, fingers splayed out on the ground she groaned, before slowly getting to her feet. Maul didn’t even turn to regard her, and she followed him over, her legs shaking.

  
The doors opened, and Padmé could feel her heart beat out of her chest as she watched Anakin and Obi-wan running inside.

  
“Padmé!” Anakin yelled across to her.

  
Padmé felt her heart break as she made eye contact with him. His eyes widened as he glanced down to her stomach. She was still in her light blue nightgown that showed off her pregnant belly. “Are you safe? Are you alright?” He asked from across the room. Padmé nodded.

  
“Such a touching reunion.” Maul smirked. “Kenobi...” his voice darkened.

  
“Ahsoka couldn’t even capture you? A shame.” Obi-Wan shook his head.

  
“The Padawan was weak.” Maul laughed darkly. “But for now,” a red light lit up the darkened room. Maul’s double-bladed lightsaber was now pointed directly at Padmé. More specifically, her stomach. “Skywalker, you join me, or your _wife and children_ will die. It’s a simple request, is it not?”

  
Padmé felt her throat tighten. With his other hand, Maul was using the force to cut off her airway. Her nails clawed at the invisible hand around her neck, a soft gasping sound leaving her mouth. Her heart was beating quickly, and she whimpered, feeling as the air leaving her body.

  
“Stop!” Anakin exclaimed. “Say I join you. Then what? What comes out of this?”

  
“Sidious loses. Which is all I want. He betrayed me. For you.”

  
Padmé felt herself rising off the ground. Her feet dangled, kicking, trying to find any source of ground under her. But she came up empty. Her vision was becoming clouded, but she tried to find her husband. “Ani-” She managed to squeak out, her eyes widening as she looked at him in panic.

  
“Fine!” Anakin threw his lightsaber to the ground. “Let her go. Please. She needs to be safe. I can’t lose her.” He had his hands up.

  
Padmé let out as strangled cry as she fell to the ground, coughing, her body crumpling.  
Hands were on her shoulders and she flinched, but it was Obi-Wan. He made her stay laying down as she tried to sit up. “Are you alright, Padmé?” He was asking her. She didn’t reply, her eyes darting across the room to watch as Anakin make his way to Maul.

  
“Skywalker. You made the right choice.” Maul was saying to Anakin. Anakin looked over at Padmé, making sure she was safe.

  
“Promise me she’ll be safe,” Anakin said, his voice stern and unwavering. “and- and our children.”

  
“I can’t promise that.” Maul grins. “But since you decided to join me and not Sidious...” Maul glances at Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan. “It’s time we leave, _apprentice_.” Maul deactivated his lightsaber. “It appears your backup as arrived.”

  
Padmé watched as Anakin turned back to her once more. “I love you.” He said softly.

  
“Ani...” she reached out for him, desperately. “I love you, so much.” She choked out, her hands rubbing the skin on her neck.

  
He smiled at her, and then his gaze lifted to look at Obi-Wan. “I don’t know what’s going to happen. Keep her safe.”

  
Obi-Wan simply nodded his reply.

  
Anakin inclines his head. Padmé stares at him, her eyes wide as he turns, following Maul out of the newly shattered window.

  
-

  
Ahsoka could sense something was wrong. Was she too late? Shaking the feeling off, she jumped off the gunship and down through to the throne room. She had left Rex and Bo-Katan at the gunship, in case they needed a quick getaway.

  
She burst through the doors and looked to her right and then her left, surveying the scene in front of her. She felt relief wash over her as she saw Obi-Wan had Padmé safe next to him. But there was no sign of Anakin, or Maul.

  
Ahsoka watched as Padmé’s eyes widened. “Ahsoka!” She exclaimed.

  
“Careful Senator.” Obi-Wan was saying, his voice soft and kind, hand against her back securely.

  
Ahsoka tries to walk calmly over, but the force was extremely clouded. “What happened?” She questioned, crouching down next to Padmé and Obi-Wan.

  
“Maul took Anakin in exchange for me.” Padmé whispered. Her hand was against her throat. “Maul would’ve killed me if Anakin refused.”

  
Ahsoka felt anger rising inside of her as she laid her hand against Padmé’s hand that was resting on her lap. “Padmé... I’m sorry. If only I was a few moments sooner-”

  
“Don’t; don’t blame yourself.” Padmé turned her hand over and gently squeezed Ahsoka’s hand. “Anakin knew what he was doing. I should have been more prepared. I should have had Threepio constantly scanning my apartment for intruders...” she trailed off. “Anakin already missed so much of my pregnancy. Now he won’t even be here for their arrival!”

  
“We have bigger issues at hand.” Obi-Wan sat up.  
“What do you mean?” Padmé questioned. “What could possibly be worse than this?”

  
“We still don’t know who this Sidious is. And now that apparently his plan is ruined... I can only assume he won’t be exactly happy.”

  
Ahsoka could feel Padmé’s heart sink. She stood up and turned away. “I can track them down.”

  
“Ahsoka no. You can’t.” Obi-Wan stood as well.

  
“Why not?” She turned back to face him. “We can kill Maul together. Save Anakin. Done!” She threw her hands up in the air.

  
“It’s not that simple, Ahsoka. We need to go back to the council. Discuss this with them. Protect Senator Amidala and the babies.”

  
Padmé finally stood. Ahsoka’s eyes widened and she rushed to her side, holding onto her to support her. She could feel the senator shaking slightly. “Don’t speak for me as if I’m not here. Please. I deserve that much.”

  
Obi-Wan turned to regard her. “I’m sorry, Padmé.” He reaches out and touches her forehead. “Sleep.” Her eyelids fluttered and she whispered, “damn you.” Before she fell forward into his arms, and he lifted Padmé up into his arms with ease.

  
“I’m flying back to the Temple. Meet me there.” He instructed her. But he stopped, looking to the ground. Anakin’s lightsaber was lying there, and he frowned. Ahsoka lifted her hand, and the lightsaber quickly flew into her grasp. “I’ll meet you there, Obi-Wan.” Ahsoka replied quietly as she walked back to her ship.

  
“What’s going on?” Rex asked.

  
“Anakin was taken. We are headed to Coruscant.” Ahsoka replied, climbing back on board.  
  


“What do you mean, taken?” Bo-Katan asked.

“He was taken by Maul. I’ll explain on the way. Rex, contact the warship. Tell them to open the hatch to let us onboard.” Ahsoka said, her voice flat.

“yes sir.” He replied.

Ahsoka pressed her hand against her temple. Once again, she couldn’t stop Maul. She was a failure. She knew she had to make things right. Taking a breath, she focused on her thoughts. She would figure out who Sidious was before it was too late. She really hoped it wasn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever since we learned that Maul knew something about Anakin being groomed by Sidious, I always wanted to know what his endgame plan was. I know that he wanted to kill Anakin, but in my take, he also learns about Padme and the twins, and takes Anakin to train him himself. I don't know, I thought it would be interesting. It's like Maul hates Sidious so much, he wants to take Anakin as his own apprentice just to piss of Sidious. I'm curious to hear what you all think! Again, thank you for your patience for this next chapter, and as always, be kind <3


End file.
